Episode 5318 (19 July 2016)
Synopsis Phil storms out of the Hospital Mortuary, frustrated. DI McKay sits with Phil and apologises for their mistake. This is now a murder case and they are searching for Ben as he will be a significant witness. Ian explains that Ben and Paul were a couple. Phil worries for Ben’s safety and gets a sharp pain in his liver. The phone rings in No. 55 but no one is home. Phil desperately wants another chance to make things right with Ben and heads home. Kathy, Phil, Ian and Shirley sit in the Mitchell’s lounge waiting. Ian calls the police for some news as there is a knock on the door. Kathy answers and sees Buster with a badly beaten-up Ben. Kathy sends Ben inside and Shirley comes out asking where Buster has been. Kathy cringes as Buster lies and leaves with Shirley. Phil and Ian sit Ben in the lounge whilst Roxy, Steven and Kathy listen outside the door. Ben explains that he and Paul were attacked by four men. Ben assumes Paul made it home. Ben woke up by a bin in Soho and tried to call the house on a payphone. Phil tells Ben that his ‘friend’ didn’t make it. Ben lashes out at Phil. Ian pulls Ben off of Phil and into the hall where Ben punches the front door. Kathy tries to calm him but he looks at his wedding finger on which he and Paul got tattoos of each other’s names. Kathy holds Ben as he affirms his love for Paul. Ian encourages Phil to seize the moment. Phil takes over from Kathy and holds Ben as he breaks down. Les takes his pills in the kitchen of No.53A and realises Paul still hasn’t woken up. Les tells Paul through the door to get up before Pam returns; Paul’s newly altered suit hangs by the door. On the market Shirley receives a call from Steven. Shirley looks towards Pam who’s laughing with Donna and Carmel. Shirley explains to Pam that someone with Ben’s phone has died in hospital, implying that it was Paul. Pam suddenly decides to go home to start lunch and asks Shrimpy to cover her stall. Shirley follows and bangs on the door. Pam lets Shirley in and snaps at her. Pam drags Shirley towards Paul’s bedroom where she believes he is safe and sleeping. Pam opens the door to find Paul’s bed empty. An emotional Shirley leaves Les and Pam alone as a police car pulls up outside the Funeral Parlour. Pam spots it from the window and recoils. Pam worries about Les’ heart and refuses to accept that Paul has been hurt. The police officers explain what has happened. Les realises that Paul was still alive this morning. The police ask them to formally identify Paul and Les goes into work mode. Pam refuses to go and tells the officer that Les has had a heart attack recently. Les softly suggests to her that someone should check and Pam agrees to leave Paul a note. It reads: ‘Please be back soon Paul. Love Nan x’. At the hospital Pam notes that her text sent to Paul’s phone. Pam suggests going travelling with Paul when he is home and reminisces about their holiday in Lorna and Harry’s beach hut in Beltinge. Les and Paul were on Harry’s motor boat when it capsized. Paul saved Les’ life at the age of 11. Pam pleads with God for Paul to be ok. Pam and Les go into the mortuary and see Paul lying in front of them. Les goes to touch Paul’s hand but is stopped. The Cokers return home to find their friends from the market waiting for them. Flowers have been placed outside the Funeral Parlour. Pam and Les stand in the empty flat, dumbfounded. Pam looks at the note she left. Les picks up the cold cup of tea and pours it away. Pam takes the altered suit and goes into Paul’s room, closing the door behind her. Les bursts into tears. Pam sits on Paul’s bed and sobs, clinging onto the suit she altered for him… Carmel and Donna sit in the Vic gossiping. Mick notices Linda and Whitney secretly planning something. Mick follows Linda upstairs and persuades Linda to tell him what’s happening. Mick is desperate for Lee to know. In the Café Lee tells Buster what happened with the delivery man earlier. Whitney messages Lee asking him to come home. Lee finds Whitney in the Vic kitchen. Whitney finally hands Lee positive pregnancy test. An excited Mick and Linda burst in and take a photo of the moment. Lee’s reaction is one of shock. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes